Robin's Story DGrayManZone
by PencilAndEraserShavings
Summary: This is the story of Robin, written from his perspective, starting with his meeting with the Earl. D.Gray-Man/Zone
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Earl

Robin's Story

" Come on, Robin! Dinner time!" yelled my sister Julia.

" Coming, sis!" I yelled back, then hopped down the stairs to the kitchen.

My brown-haired sister stood against the door frame. Her impatient eyes glazed at me to hurry. I entered the kitchen and sat down to eat the sister's cooking.

Not that I would say it to her face, but this stuff was gross! Everything was mushed together in a pile like mud. My sister would mutter some excuse like "mushed-up is healthier" whenever I complained, so I'd given up on begging for something else. In the old streets of France, there wasn't much you could get if you were poor. Not that we were. We had each other and that was what mattered most.

" So, Robin..."Julia began, slow and careful, like always." You know I saved enough money for the Nivose, right?"

" Uh-huh. I can't wait to go!" I cheered. The Nivose was a ship and I'd never gone on one before.

" Robin... I'm afraid I'm the only one that can go..." Julia said slowly, as if afraid of my reaction.

"...It's ok, Julia... I understand. You just go to college and work hard there, all right?" I encouraged, smiling gently.

" Robin?! You're not even angry at me?" my sister exclaimed.

" It's all right. You have your work and I've got mine," I explained, while trying to gulp down mush.

"...Robin... you're a sweet boy, you know that?" Julia said softly, patting my brown-not-very-straight hair.

I didn't answer her. I didn't have to. My sister said that so many times, it must have been her catch-phrase.

The two days after this conversation, the Nivorse sank. I never saw my intelligent- glasses-wearing- warm-hearted sister again. Maybe it was meant to be that way. There was no tombstone, nor body. She...was gone...forever. I spent days sulking around the house, not eating or sleeping. Until I met the Earl of the Millenium.

I was sitting in front of the wall. Just staring at its white. White...the color of death. The funny little man just popped in out of nowhere. He wore a black top hat, and clowny-formal clothing. He also had a pair of tiny glasses. He had a round body, like an odd balloon, but what freaked me the most was his jaw. It was incredibly long!

He walked over, in a dance-like fashion, to me. I didn't notice him until he placed his gloved hand in my shoulder, saying," Good evening, Robin."

"W-Who are you?" I muttered slowly. All I cared about was my dead sister.

"My name is the Millenium Earl. I symphasize with the dead's loved ones," was his answer.

" Yeah."

" Your dear Julia died on a sunken ship, right?" he asked me.

" Yeah," I muttered tonelessly, then I couldn't take it anymore." WHY did SHE have to die?!"

" Ah, I know the reason," he stated, pulling up a chair and putting it in front of my face.

" What is it?"

" That horrible being God did it. He caused the ship to fall apart. And his workers, known as exorcists. Yes, they were aboard the ship that night," the Earl answered sadly.

" Exorcists..." I muttered. How could such a cool sounding name be so horrible?

"But Robin! I have good news for you!" he whirled.

" What is it?"

" Not only am I a symphasizer, but I am a bringer! Your sister Julia can live!"

" She... can ...live?"

" Yes, and all you have to do is make a certain contract with me, all right?"

I'd do anything to have my sister back. Without even considering his words, I agreed to sign the contract. The Earl pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen. Handing them to me, I eagerly signed it. The Earl snapped his fingers. Instantly, the chair in front of me, hald a cloaked being!

"Why is she in a cloak?" I asked.

"It's the clothing for people who are back from the dead," he answered."Come now, Robin!"

" Is it true, Mr. Earl? Can you really bring her back from the dead?"

" Of course! You signed the contract, and she came back from the dead!"

" Sis! Julia!" I called out, running towards her.

What I didn't know at the time was that, there were evil people in this world. You cannot trust everyone. Without knowing it, I had sealed my fate with that contract.

I felt something sharp jab straight through my body. The Earl had thrust a sword straight through my body! I felt like I was floating. The last words I heard were from the Earl," Poor Robin! You signed the Devil's Contract! After your soul is transferred, a lifetime of carnage begins for you!"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Cross

Robin's Story

Chapter 2

"Sis..." I muttered, slowly.

There was a burning pain in my back, traveling all the way to the chest.

"Earl!" I heard an unknown voice yell." Why are you doing this?!"

" Exorcist Cross, you shall soon know!" laughed the familiar voice of the Earl.

"Darn. He's gone!" the low unfamiliar voice cursed.

I had no idea what was going on, and before I knew it, my brain shut down.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How you feeling, kid?" growled a man's voice.

" Eh?" I muttered, opening my eyes.

I was scared out of my skin! The man before me had red hair, a hat, and a patch over his eye. He was tall, wearing a black uniform with yellow trimming. He was smoking a nasty little cigarette, and the smell really fussed me up.

"Don't ask 'eh' to the person who saved you!" he yelled.

"I don't even know where I am; who you are; or what happened back in the old house!" I yelled back, then I remembered." Sis.."

" Sis?" the man muttered," Oh, you mean this girl?"

He showed me my brooch. I tried to get it from him, but with one swipe of his hand, I fell down onto the concrete ground.

"You're talking to an exorcist. Show some manners, please."

The word burned right down to my core." NEVER!" I shouted, managing to rip the brooch from him.

He pulled out a revolver, and hissed," If you ever do that again, you'll feel the wrath of my Judgment!"

The blue-white of the gun terrified me for some odd reason. Sure, it was a gun, but it wasn't the thought of a firearm that frightened me. More like what the gun was whatever that meant.

" Ok,ok. Just tell me why I'm in here," I said.

The room was made out of either steel or concrete. We definitely weren't in my houes anymore.

" Slow down there." the man commanded."We'll start from the basics. Let me introduce myself. I am Cross Marian, known as Marshall Cross. I am a scientist, sorcerer, and exorcist. I am your master the one who controls you."

" Exorcist!" I growled." You can't control me!"

" You think?" he asked, pointing Judgment at my forehead." Even looking at this thing gives you the chills, eh?"

I didn't answer him. I knew he had already won the argument, but I pushed on," It's a gun. Anybody would be afraid."

" No, everybody wouldn't be. This gun brings hope to those saddened souls."

" What are you talking about?!"

" This gun is my Innocence. Innocence is a power given by God to certain indidviduals to carry out the task of destroying Akuma."

"Akuma?"

" Demons. They are created through the Devil's Contract."

" D-Devil's C-Contract!" I gasped." I-I didn't-"

" You signed it, all right. And do you know what YOU are?"

" I'm Robin..."

" That's just a name. The Robin of this world no longer exists, because yoru soul was transferred to the Akuma."

" An Akuma... I can't be a demon... Sis... Earl... God... Exorcists... What's wrong with my life?"

Cross narrowed his eyes. " Here, Robin. Take a look at the mirror and this piece of paper. What do you see?"

He passed the mirror to me. I stared at my reflection. I did look like me-Robin- but along the left side of my face were a column of stitches. I traced them with my finger. They were real. My brown eyes and hair were exactly the same, though.

" What are these...stitches?"

" I sealed you up. I sealed the demon side of you up."

" Me... a demon... "

" Yes, you are a demon."

" But, my sister... if she's truly gone, then she's in heaven, right?"

He nodded." Her soul's at rest."

"...I want to be with my sister... I don't want to be an Akuma..."

"That's all right. Don't worry. If I shoot this at you right now, you'll be with your sister. How about it?"

I shook my head, saying," No, I don't want to die... Exorcists... so these people are good?"

" Yes, they are workers of God. Let's destroy Akuma and the Millenium Earl together, shall we?" He offered.

I nodded. This day was the turning of events from my miserable life. Cross would be my master. I, an Akuma, would be his apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Elegant

Robin's Story

Chapter 3

The next morning, during breakfast, Cross explained gave me a full tour of the house. My back still burnt, but I could still walk. He told me that he had another apprentice by the name of Allen Walker.

" Allen Walker...?" I asked.

" Yes, he's a good boy, but he hardly makes any money for me. Speaking of money..."Cross began, with a devilish grin on his face." Your first job as my apprentice is to gather up as much money as you can today."

"Money?!" I exploded." I don't even have a penny!"

" Exactly. So, you'll be going outside to find work," he smiled." Or you could do some gambling, like Allen."

" I'm NOT gambling," I grumbled, reaching over to the door.

" Whoa, wait. You can't go out like that! You need some proper clothes!" Cross announced.

" These ARE proper," I told him. Just a white shite and black trousers.

" Here, wear these."

I put them on. He had given me white and brown rags! " You expect me to wear this?!"

" Too bad. You're my apprentice, so do as I say."

" UGH. No WAY" I complained.

" Do you want to be Judgment's first target of the day?" he asked, sneering.

I scowled at my master and put on the rags. Then, I headed out the door. The cobblestone streets lay before me. I suddenly realized that I had no clue where I was! I hammered my fists on the door of Cross's brick home. No one answered!

" Cross! Open up!" I yelled." Where am I?!"

No answer yet again. How in the world had he left so fast?! I ran around to the back door, but there was still no word.

After five minutes of continuous screaming for him, I decided to just hope for the best with finding money. There were two beggars just right across the street. I headed over to the two bearded men. I sat down beside them.

" What's a young boy like you doing out here?" the one nearest me asked.

" My master kicked me out. Do you know where this place is?" I asked.

" You're in England right now, sonny," he answered.

" Your accent..." the other one began." You from France?"

I nodded." Sorry about my accent."

" That's all right. No need to apologize," smiled both of them.

Then, an elegantly-dressed woman pulled up out of a carriage. She ignored the two men, but instead, asked me," You poor thing! How'd you get those stitches!"

I figured it would be a bad idea to tell her I was a demon. Coming up with a lie, I told her," My sister was attacked by bullies, and I arrived just in time to fend them away. I rescued her, but as you can see, I was torn up pretty bad."

The woman gasped in surprise, then handed me a thousand pounds(money in Britain). "There you go; I hope it's enough to get you proper treatment!"

And with that, she turned and went back into her carriage. Just before she left, I saw the clothes she was wearing beneath her shawl. She was wearing a uniform that looked at lot like Master's. She had a black uniform, also with the same gold trim, and star-shaped-rose crest. On top of that she wore a pink skirt and matching pink shawl. Her pink umbrella matched very well with her blonde hair and sparkling eyes. Just as the carriage was about to leave, a tiny monkey with huge eyes and a tiny body crawled about on her shoulder, strangely. It was an odd event, but I'd gotten a thousand pounds out of it!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Allen Walker

Robin's Story

Chapter 4

The horse-drawn carriage disappeared around the bend, to an inn. I didn't mean to follow the lady, but I was curious. I tiptoed after her into the inn. Inside, was a bar, and a crowded arena of matches for gambling card games, but msotly of arm-wrestling.

The biggest group of muscular men circled in the middle of the inn. They were all watching an arm-wrestling match between the biggest guy I'd ever seen and a boy who must have been the same age as me, 13 years old. he had straight white hair and a red line running down one side of his face.

" Oh, really, Allen Walker! Do you really think you can beat me?" laughed the big man.

Allen Walker! That was Cross's other apprentice. He looked a bit like me; propbably Cross's "style" of an apprentice.

" I won't know until I try," he said confidently.

" Blah! You'll never beat me!" chortled the man.

Then the two of them started arm-wrestling. Allen never took his eyes off the man's struggling face the whole time. The big man was indeed struggling to force Allen's hand down, but Allen's arm remained straight the whole time. Finally, the man seemed to be tired of trying. Instantly, with a loud smack, Allen forced the man's arm down on the table.

" Pay up," he demanded.

The man looked scared of him. He handed Allen fifty pounds and left in a hurry.

A whole crowd of men started cheerign at Allen; asking for autographs, and stuff like that. He seemed like an everyday customer to the bartender, who was busy washing mugs behind the counter.

The elegant lady parted through the wall of men towards Allen Walker.

" Allen, is Cross making you do all this money business again?" she asked.

" Yeah. Well, good thing, he hasn't got a lot of debts to pay these days," he answered cheerfully.

At that sentence, the bartender jerked his head to look at Allen stonily. " Young man, your master has left a week's worth of scrubbing at this inn. Now, you'll gladly do it for him, won't you, you apprentice?"

Allen groaned and headed over to the door marked 'EMPLOYEE'.

Instantly, the crowd of men advanced over to the elegant lady, shouting things like," Hey, what's a beautie like you doing out here alone?"

I had a good feeling over half of these guys were drunk, but I didn't say anything. But the woman did." I'm not alone. Lau Shimin's here."

" That little monkey?!" laughed the men.

" It's not going to protect you from bad men like us," they snickered.

They went closer and closer to her, and I had the sudden urge to help her. I stepped right in front of the men, though I had no idea why. The monkey was giving me the creeps; kind of like what Cross's gun had felt like to me.

" Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" I shouted, forcing them back, but not by much.

" What's a little boy like you going to do?" they laughed.

Two of the biggest man grabbed me, and flung me out the window-almost. A strong hand appeared out of nowhere. Grabbing me out of the graspe of the bullies, was a man.

" Eh, boys. Don't be so nasty now. This boy's only a child," the curly-haired man said in a bit of an accent. He left the inn right after this remark.

The other men in the inn all seemed frightened of that man, though I had no idea why. Suddenly, I noticed why. These people were MY fellow kind!  
Suddenly, Allen Walker hopped out of the kitchen, wearing an apron. " Akuma!"

The woman with the monkey looked surprised. She gazed at the men angrily, then suddenly, her monkey turned into a huge fighting ape! At that exact same time, Allen's left arm changed into a metal claw. His left eye turned dark, with two red circles inside.

I had no idea what was going on. Allen started attacking the men, squishing them flat with his huge arm. The lady 's monkey was apt at using the men as puching bags. The second the first few men were hit, the others all turned into robotic creatures, with totured faces, and guns protruding their sides. They looked nothintg like the one I had seen during my meeting with the Earl-- I looked nothing lilke them!

I was scared so I hid under the table. For some odd reason, everytime a demon was destroyed in an explosion, my heart would give an extra loud thump. It was probably an akuma thing, but i struggled to keep my control.

" Are you ready to die, Akuma!" yelled Allen, his arm raised right above my head!


	5. Chapter 5: Two Types of Akuma

Robin's Story

Chapter 5

"Wha-" I began." No, no! I'm not an akuma!"

" Don't lie to me! My left eye can see that your an akuma, you idiot," growled Allen.

"Wait! Allen, don't kill him just yet!" said the lady.

" It's an Akuma. We have to set it's soul to rest," he explained, then gasped.

" What is it?" asked the woman.

" This Akuma's soul... is attached to its body...If we kill the Akkuma, the soul disappears from heaven," he muttered.

" Allen Walker, you're Cross's apprentice, right?" I asked." I'm his other apprentice Robin!"

" Cross's other apprentice?" Allen said, disgusted." How much money does that guy need?"

"Oh, this boy. I gave a thousand pounds to him just a little while ago," the lady remembered.

I nodded." Yeah, I don't want it. Here, take it back."

I handed it over to her, btu she slapped my hand away." I don't want anything from an Akuma, not matter how kind they are."

Those words really hit my core. "Can someone explain to me... why I have to be an Akuma..." I mumbled.

" Come on. Let's take him to Cross," Allen told the woman.

" You'll take him. I'm not going with an Akuma," she said stubbornly.

We left the inn together. Allen walked slightly slower than me, as if going to attack me if I did anything wrong. I scrunched up the bills in anger. I balled them up in my fist. Why did they hate demons? The men weren't seriously doing anything wrong, and neither was I, but they just had to kill them.

" Allen."

" What is it?"'

" Those demons didn't do anything wrong. Why'd you kill them?"

We had stopped walking now; we were right in front of Cross's house, though we didn't go in just yet.

" We have to. The Akuma's soul is inside them. WE have to send that soulu to heaven," he explained.

" That's stupid. Why can't demons and humans co-exist together?"

He didn't answer, but he walked into the house, with a key he had. Cross was sitting on a chair by the fireplace, smoking again.

" All right, boys. I see you've already introduced yoruselves, so go on. Put your money on the table," Master told us.

I threw my money down on the table, angrily sitting down. Cross didn't turn around, but I guess he felt something.

" Hey, Robin. Don't be ashamed to be an Akuma," he advised.

Allen jerked his head at Cross." Can we destroy him? Save his soul?"

" No need. I already saved it."

" But his soul's attached to--"

" I KNOW where his soul's attached to, Allen. He's under MY control, remember? I can control Akuma, as I please."

" You're in control...?" I asked stupidly.

" Yeah, I am. Now you work for me. And don't you dare forget it. Or else I'll put Allen's skills to the test to kill you," Cross answered.

" He's really good at destroyign and killing them...My insides burnt each time he killed one... why?" I asked slowly.

" How should I know?" sneered Cross." Now go to sleep. That back of yours won't hold out for long."

He was right. My back bone felt like jello. But I had to ask one more thing. " Why can't demons and humans co-exist together?"

"...Demons are basically humans... well, they're souls are. For example, you. Your sister died, didn't she? The Earl comes to the grieving. He tells them that he'll bring them back if you sign a contract. That's one way to do it. The human's soul is transferred into the Akuma, forever in the Earl's control," Cross explained.

" The other way to do it is also by the Earl. You have to yell out the name of your loved one...then their soul gets transferred into the Akuma. Then they kill you and take your skin..." Allen said softly.

" Both of you have met the Earl. I'm sure you two can work an aquaintance out with each other," Cross said airily.

I slumped upstairs to my plain wooden room. I lay down on the bed. Even though it was only noon, I fell asleep quickly.


End file.
